The present invention relates generally to hydraulic systems and, more particularly, to a drip ring that can be retrofitted to a hydraulic elevator system.
Hydraulic systems are used in a variety of different applications, including hydraulic elevator lifts such as those commonly used in automobile maintenance garages. After repeated usage, such hydraulic systems typically begin to experience hydraulic fluid leakage in the seal between the piston and the hydraulic cylinder. Depending upon the application, it may be permissible to allow relatively large amounts of fluid to leak from the cylinder prior to performing system maintenance. Unfortunately, if the lost hydraulic fluid is not properly reclaimed and recycled, it may pose both an environmental hazard and a health/safety hazard to workers as well as an economic loss to the system operator.
Hydraulic elevator systems are often retrofitted with a metal drip ring. The drip ring collects hydraulic fluid that leaks through the packing gland, allowing the fluid to either be properly disposed of or recirculated. Unfortunately, the retrofitted metal drip ring will often leak due to the difficulties associated with obtaining a tight fit between the metal drip ring and the hydraulic cylinder. Additionally as the metal drip ring is custom designed and fabricated to fit a specific hydraulic cylinder, the fabrication can be relatively costly, thereby prohibiting its use in many applications. Lastly, as the hydraulic system cannot be used during the installation process, the end user may experience lost revenues due to system down time.
What is needed in the art is an inexpensive drip ring that can be easily sized and retrofitted to a hydraulic cylinder, and which can be easily sealed to the hydraulic cylinder. The present invention provides such an apparatus.
The present invention provides a drip ring and a method of retrofitting the drip ring to the hydraulic cylinder of a hydraulic elevator or other hydraulic system. The prefabricated drip ring is comprised of a flexible material that, prior to sizing, is in the shape of an oversized drip ring. To size the prefabricated drip ring, the drip ring is cut and wrapped around the hydraulic cylinder that is to be fitted. The amount of excess drip ring material is measured and removed. The properly sized drip ring is then placed around the cylinder such that the two cut edges are positioned within a bonding fixture that has been pre-filled with a bonding compound. The inner flange of the drip ring is secured against the hydraulic cylinder with an adjustable, metal restraining strap. Lastly a drain fixture and drain pipe is attached to the fitted drip ring.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the drawings.